


Making It Up

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-24
Updated: 2005-06-24
Packaged: 2018-05-31 05:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel keeps Wesley warm and content on a cold morning; PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making It Up

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Wes woke at 4 AM all alone in bed. Angel had yet to return from his meeting. Wesley now wished he had gone along with him, but Angel said there was no need and Wes hadn’t insisted. It was freezing outside, the New York City streets draped in snow. It was just a routine rendezvous with one of their underworld contacts anyway, nothing to worry about.

Wes was contemplating crawling out of the warm bed and braving the chill of the room to get dressed when he felt the covers move and the mattress shift.

“You know, you have got to stop doing that.” He grumbled.

A cool arm encircled his waist and soft lips grazed his neck.

“Stop doing what,” Angel whispered. “This?” His hand glided smoothly down Wesley’s belly and firmly encircled his half-hard cock.

Wes hissed and arched his back against Angel’s naked body.

“Oh, dear lord no. I’ll always want you to do that.” He drew in a shaky breath as Angel slowly began moving his hand up and down. “Sneaking up on people. It’s very…oh God…very…disconcerting.”

Angel shifted so his growing erection nudged under Wesley’s ass. “I’m sorry. Didn’t want to wake you. I didn’t realize you were already… up.” He tightened his grip on Wesley’s cock as he began rocking his hips forward.

Wes reached back and grabbed Angel’s ass, pressing their bodies closer together. “I suppose… oh fuck…that’s…yeah…oh Angel…”

“You suppose what?” Angel asked as his hand started moving faster, his thumb teasing the tip of Wesley’s cock, picking up the rhythm he knew made Wes quiver and moan.

“I…suppose…you could…oh God…oh…oh…” Wesley keened as Angel’s fist sped up and he came with a long shudder into Angel’s hand.

Angel rolled Wes over and pulled him into a tight embrace. They kissed deeply and languidly.

When they finally broke the kiss Angel smiled and looked into soft, sated blue eyes. “You suppose what, Wes?”

Wes sighed and reached down for Angel’s rigid cock. “I suppose you could make it up to me.”

Angel chuckled softly. “Isn’t that what I just did? What do you have in mind?”

“Surprise me.”


End file.
